Who Can Mend My Broken Heart?
by RasberryMnBodyButter
Summary: Johnny's Death is hard on everyone. But why didn't Johnny tell anyone about his younger sister? Rated R for suicide attempts, rape, Language, and SOME Sextual moments (chp6up)
1. Chapter one

**Who can mend my broken heart?**

**Just letting you know, this takes place before Dally died but AFTER Johnny did. And it's gunna take a little longer for Dally to die than it did in the book. Trust me I love Johnnycake to pieces but you know haveta to this. BTW its mostly gunna be Pony's POV unless I say otherwise… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter one

Facing denial is just as horrifying as standing in front of a big rig truck goin' 50 miles an hour. Weeks of having the false guilt of killing someone, and convincing myself that my best friend wasn't dead can really take a toll on you.

My classes weren't going as well as they should have been. Failing in English was hard on Darry, and when something was hard on Darry, we all suffered the consequences.

Almost every night, I got cussed out by Darry when he was angry. And I'm telling you, its no walk in the park when Darry is ranting. I had no idea he had such a colorful vocabulary until I got on his bad side.

Who cared if my grades were in the garbage. It wasn't like it bothered Soda. He dropped out and look at him now. Soda's doing just fine. I could get a job just like him and everything would be fine.

The walk to school seemed longer than it normally did. I quickened my pace, worrying that I may be going to slow. Who needs a tardy on top of my bad grades? Darry just didn't understand why I as getting such bad grades, I'm normally a strait A student. But since Johnny died, things have gotten harder.

Finally the school came into my sight. I ran up the steps and bounded into my English class. My teacher asked to talk to me after class and I groaned inwardly. Now I would have to let Darry know that I had to talk to the teacher.

" Not letting your grades slips now are we Pony?" The girl who sat next to me asked. I had never really noticed her before. She had long blond hair that had to go to her waste. She had dark make-up around her eyes but nothing too serious like the greaser girls wore. She had a large black T-shirt on and black pants. She creeped me out.

" What do you care?" I snapped. She didn't know what it was like to loose a best friend.

She stood up calmly and requested from the teacher if she could have a word with me outside. The teachers face fell, and he looked sorry for the girl, but he nodded his head and motioned to the door. She grabbed my arm and half dragged me out the door.

" What do you think your doing?" I half shouted and watched as her expression stayed the same.

" Why are you letting your grades slip Pony?" She asked calmly.

" That's none of your Goddamned biasness now is it? I screamed, I knew for sure all of the kids in class could hear me. I didn't care.

" I know your sad about Johnny and everything but that's no reason to let your grades slip." She raised her voice a little, but she was a quit person so it was just a regular tone of talking.

" You have no right to talk about Johnny like that!" I yelled at her and watched as her face fell. But after a few moments tears were running down her face and she looked angry.

" Your right Ponyboy. I don't have any right to talk to you about Johnny like that. I know how you feel, and I just didn't think it was right of you to let your grades drop." She said raising her voice a little more and it was beginning to sound irritated. I huffed slightly

" How could you know what it was like? Johnny was the best kid in the world! You have no idea what it's like to loose your best friend!" I shouted in her face but she looked like she was going to explode or something. Her chest was heaving because she was breathing deeply, and her pale cheeks had a little color in them.

" How dare you talk like you know Johnny!" she screamed and I was taken back. I knew for sure the class could hear this. " You think you have it hard? How dare you tell me that I don't know what its like to loose Johnny? HE WAS MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND! You think you know what it's like loosing the only person who ever cared for you!" She screamed at me, paused for a moment, and spit in my face. Her tears were falling heavily then…

**YAY first chapter done! How'd you like it? Reviw please!**


	2. Chapter two

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**TONKA TONKA to ****Miru Amai**

I looked at her in disbelief. I wiped her saliva off my face and watched her regain her breath. Tears kept coming from her eyes and steadily rolling down her cheeks. She took a sharp intake of breath and collapsed into my chest and continued sobbing. I awkwardly patted her back and pushed away.

" Ahem, we kind of. Um you know… Class." I managed to stutter. She nodded and turned n the opposite direction. " Uh class is over here." I said and she looked at me like I was crazy.

" You expect my to go back to class now?" she asked shocked, soon she broke eye contact with me and continued walking down the halls. I took off after her. I needed an explanation.

She bounded down the steps taking the two at a time, and I fallowed as fast as I could. She ran down the street, in no particular direction. A car was speeding toward her and she stopped in front of it, knowing it wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, as if savoring the last moments of her life.

The car tried desperately to stop as she stood watching it come closer and closer to her frail body.

It all seemed to move in slow motion for me. The car seemed to be going a mile an hour and her breath was so slow you could swear she was gasping for it. I ran, but my running was only a fraction of what is should be. As I reached for her waist, everything went back to normal and I snatched her away from the car, pulling her onto the sidewalk next to me as the angry driver screamed and cussed at her.

She looked at me tears streaming more freely now, and started pounding my chest. She was screaming and kicking at me, like a little child.

" Why the hell did you save me? Couldn't you see I wanted to die? Answer me Ponyboy Curtis!" she screamed at me finally turning red from anger. I did something crazy; I pulled her close to me and stoked her back. She immediately calmed down and returned the embrace, She sobbed ha into my chest and I could feel her tears bleed through my tee shirt. I have to say, this is the most awkward moment of my life.

I heard her sniffling turn into light hiccups and I pulled away to look down at her. She sure didn't look like Johnny, and didn't sound like him either. I wondered how Johnny and This girl could be related.

I lead her back to the school and waited outside the Lady's bathroom while she washed her face. When she stepped out, her face was back to a stony white color and her eyes were a lot less red.

She smiled faintly when she saw me and silently thanked me for what I had done. I shrugged it off and walked back to English with her.

Boy, I don't think I've ever seen my English teacher so mad at me. He lectured me on how it wasn't right to yell at a lady, and how I should apologize. After all of the Kids' laughter died down, we resumed our normal routine.

I watched the clock tick closer and closer to its destination. I had been running over what had happened earlier in the day. 5 more minutes, just 5 more minutes until class is over. I watched the clock for the next two minutes, but got board. I tapped my pencil on my desk and listened to my science teacher drone about something scientifically.

The class bell rang and I was the first to jump out of my seat and dash to Practice. Never, in my whole life, had I been so eager to get to track practice. I changed into my practice uniform and went to the field to start stretching.

Still standing, I spread my legs about two feet apart and started doing toe touches. I bent down, and caught a glimpse of her through my legs. I blushed slightly, and continued stretching like I didn't see her.

I gulped hard as I started doing jumping jacks, and I could feel her eyes on me. What does she want? I asked myself. I was getting really confused.

The coach showed up and told me that all I had to do was run 3 miles in under 15 minutes. I took of running down the track and saw her watching my intently. With her hair softly blowing in the wind and her elbows resting lightly on her knees, she continued to stare.

I felt myself collide with something, and looking up I saw Two Bit stumbling slightly. He re-gained his balance and looked toward the girl that he noticed I was staring at. I was blushing horrible now, but curiosity got the best of me. I looked up to see if she was still the, but she was gone.

" What the hell was that about kid?" Two Bit asked.

" It was just, I was just, I didn't-." I stuttered

" Shoot kid, it ain't that bad that you ran into me. You aint that heavy" he chuckled.

The coach was scolding me for stopping. I explained to Two Bit that I had to keep running, then I would come home and watch Mickey Mouse with him. He nodded and started skipping toward my house occasionally jumping up and clicking his heels together.

**YAY Second chapter DOMINATED! YES happy dance! yayayayayaayayayayayaaaaaaay! Reviw plz**


	3. Chapter three

I took one last glance at the bleachers, but she was gone. I picked up the pace and continued running. Soon the dark clouded sky poured out their sorrows.

The rain came down hard. Like nothing I've ever seen before. The coach yelled to me to stop and go home. I thanked the sky silently and ran the rest of the way home.

Bursting through the door, I found Two Bit, Steve, Soda, Darry, and Dally standing around the couch. More importantly standing around the girl. I was startled to see her there, how did she know where I lived? After a few awkward moments, she pushed through the crowd of boys and started toward me. She yanked at my arm and motioned for me to fallow.

As we bounded down the steps, I notice she was dripping wet. She looked at me and I noticed her eyes. Crystal blue, almost translucent. Her blonde hair was dripping wet, and too heavy to be curled slightly, so it hung strait. Her Crystal eyes gazed upon mine as she shifted uncomfortably.

She smiled weekly, and nodded her head. " I, um… thanks for what you did. I don't want to die just yet. I mean I wanted to commit suicide, but now I realize that 14 years isn't long enough you know? I wouldn't mind it so much if I had gone more places…"

It was creepy. She reminded me of Johnny. They were defiantly related somehow. I cleared my throat, " So uh… what's your name?" She looked up at me and color rose in her cheeks.

" My name is Memory." She said, and choked on my laugh so it came out a cough.

" Memory, that's… creative." I said looking at her. She looked overwhelmed and blushed a little brighter

" Johnny named me." She said flatly and turned to walk home. I felt bad. I had no idea Johnny was so imaginative.

" Hey wait!" I called and she turned to listen to me. " Your folks, do they uh… do they hit you?" I said, looking at the ground.

Her face grimaced. " No. they don't." she hissed venomously. I watched as she shuddered noticeable. She immediately held the bottom of her shirt. She looked at me awkwardly as I stepped over to her.

I lifted her shirt slightly, and immediately saw her stomach was black and purple. I gasped slightly and cursed under my breath. I looked at her face, and she was crying again. She snatched her shirt and held it down defensively.

Memory started backing away from me, but I caught her arm, and looked into her crystal blue eyes. She looked at me fearfully, obviously thinking I was going to hit her.

" Please, let me go, they don't hit me, really, I just uh… fell down." She said uncertainly.

" I know they hit Johnny, but I never thought they would hit you…" I said finally feeling my cheeks grow hot.

" Please don't tell, Ponyboy." She said, and I felt her grasp my arm, and looked at me with eyes that made you want to bawl. I touched hr cheek tenderly, and offered a hand for her to take. She grasped it firmly and I lead her into the house.

All eyes were on us as we walked into the house. I couldn't tell if it was because we were dripping wet, or because we both lookd terrified. Darry strolled over to us, and asked to speak to me. I nodded and we walked into his bedroom.

" Pony, who is she?" he asked

" She is Johnny's sister." I said, avoiding his eyes. I could hear a light gasp come from him. " I had no idea he had a sister." He said quietly

" Neither did I" I confessed plopping down on the bed. I buried my face into my hands and took a deep breath.

" Her folks… do they-."

"Yeah" I shuddered remembering her horrified face.

I watched as darry paced the room and I waited until he walked out of the room in utter confusion. I walked back into the living room and saw that she ha left.

" Where'd she go?" I asked two bit

" She went home. Duh." I wanted to hit him so hard for letting her go home. I swear I was this close from making two bit the second murder case in my life.

**Chapter two done! review please**


	4. Chapter four

I swear, I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life. Maybe when I was being drowned or when my two best buddies died, but right now, I was terrified. I straitened myself up and turned into my bedroom. I got down on my knees and prayed to god her parents wouldn't do anything to her when she got home. I shuddered and it ran through my whole body. I thought about her eyes. They were almost exactly the same to Johnny's, except for the color. But they held the same fear as his did.

I crept over to my bed and lay down on it with my hands behind my head. I soon sat up and stripped off my shirt and lay back down. Sighing heavily, I turned over to my side and anticipated until the morning came.

Finally, the time came to walk to school. I couldn't wait to get there and learn more about Memory. The more I thought about her, the prettier she seemed. Maybe she was always beautiful, and I had just been to angry to see that. I bounded up the steps to school and ran to my English class. I sat down and waited for her to come.

But she never came.

Now that I had finally gotten to school, I wanted to go home. I needed time to think, without having to worry about zoning. I raised my hand, and he teacher called on me.

" Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling too well." He nodded and I got up as quickly as I could, without blowing my cover.

It wasn't all a lie. I felt nervous, and I had a huge case of butterfly stomach. I bounded down the halls, and walked into the nurses office. I told her I felt like I was going to throw up, and she nodded pointing to a seat by the window. I glanced outside of the window and saw it was raining heavily.

I needed to convince her. I slowly put my finger in my mouth and hit my gag reflex, and immediately vomited. I heard her say something to someone on the phone and when she came back in, she saw me shuddering with vomit on the ground. She grimaced slightly, and told me my brother wanted to talk to me.

" Darry?"

_hey kid, how you feeling?_

"Not so hot, just made a mess on the nurses floor."

_Do you need me to pick you up, or are you OK walking home?_

"Naw I'm fine. I can walk." I said and hung up the phone. Then I turned to the nurse and told her I was going home. She nodded and gave me a note to give to the lady at the front desk.

As soon as I was in school, I was running out of it. I ran home, even though I was still shaky from vomiting. I bounded up the steps to my house and found Memory sleeping on the couch. I sat on the edge and put a hand on her back but she flinched away.

" Ponyboy, don't touch my back, arms, stomach, or face." She said. Then she turned over and let me see that she had two black eyes, a cut on her cheek, and a few bruises on her neck. She smiled weekly, and put her hand on my thigh.

" They do hit me Ponyboy. Every day. Every night. And it hurts. I couldn't breath the time he hit me this time. I passed out, and woke up here. I don't really know what happened, but I knew it was you. So I…" Her voice cracked and she turned a horrid white color.

" Pony, I think I'm gunna be sick." She said and reached her arms out to me. I took the hint and carried her to the bathroom. I even held her hair back for her while she was.

She sat in front of the toilet trembling. Eventually, I picked her up and carried her to my room. She lied on the bed, and asked me to come lay next to her. Then she slung her arm across me and rested her head on my shoulder and told me what happened.

" When I got home last night, my daddy was drinking, of course when is he not right? Anyway, I was on my way up to my room when he grabbed me. He started hitting me and cursing at me. Finally he…" She looked up at me and scooted to where my ace was, she put her mouth close to my ear and whispered, "He took me Ponyboy Stole my innocents." I felt something wet land on my ear and noticed she was crying, but who wouldn't be?

" It's ok, but you can't live with him anymore." I stuttered, trying not to cry too. Se scooted closer to me until she was on top of me. I didn't mind, she was freezing though. She clutched handfuls of my shirt and sobbed next to my face. She kept clutching and releasing her hands, as she continued to sob. Memory was sobbing so hard, she couldn't breathe. I sat up bringing her with me, and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder while she sat in my lap.

Right at that moment, we formed a bond. I wondered what Johnny would think if he saw this. I wonder if he would kill his father. I knew I would kill my father if he ever did anything to my sister. But I found that the closer she edged to me, the calmer she became. She snuggled into my embrace, and breathed deeply. I was glad that I had showered this morning, I know its dumb to be thinking about it, but I think I'm falling in love with her.

I scolded myself, how could I all in love, I'm too young… right?

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter five

After a while, her breathing steadied and I assumed she was asleep. I looked over toward the clock and saw that Soda and Darry would be coming home soon.

I nudged her softly to wake her up, and she moaned slightly. I felt bad, because she had looked like she hadn't had a good sleep in weeks. She looked up at me, and her crystal eyes were fogged over with sleep. Memory faintly smiled and said " Why'd you wake me up Ponyboy? Is something the matter?"

" Naw, but my brothers are coming home soon. So you gotta wake up, and we gotta separate. My brother wouldn't like seeing my like this." I said in a hushed voice. She slowly edged away from me, and I immediately missed her warmth. I pulled her back close to me, and she gasped.

" What are you doing Ponyboy?" she asked looking up at me, her crystal eyes bright and clear now. I placed a finger on her lips and she quieted down and snuggled into my embrace. I could hear her heart beat, along with mine. She sighed suddenly, and I was happy, not a care in the world! Until –

" PONYBOY! WE'RE HOOOOOOME!" Darry and Soda. Oh God, save me now.

" Ok you have to sneak out my window and knock on the front door ok? Pretend you were never here!"

She scrambled out my window, and ran around to the front. I hear foot steps coming to my room. I hopped on the bed, and dug under the cover, and pretended to be asleep.

Darry walked into my room, and I managed to grumble, and turn over in my

"Sleep".

" Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting on my bed.

" Better, just sleepy." I faked a yawn and continued, " I'm a little hungry though…" Darry nodded and left the room.

A little later, a knock came at the front door, and I jumped up to answer it. Deciding against it, I stayed in bed, and waited for her to come into my room.

" Hey, you're Johnny's sister right?" I heard Soda ask. " Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?" I had forgotten about her bruises. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying, because her voice was so quiet. A knock came at my door, and She walked in.

" Fancy seeing you here." I joked. And she sat don next to me on my bed. I don't know why she did what she did, but I sue liked it. Memory leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against mine. Her kiss was so feathery, I could swear she never touched me.

" Sorry Ponyboy, but I have to go home. I have no where else to go. But I promise, I will take care of myself." She said, but I couldn't quite hear her, I was still dazed. She got up and left without another word.

Finally, I snapped out of my daze, and Ran after her.

I caught up with hr and grabbed her shoulders, and turned her to face me.

" Why don't you stay with us tonight?" I asked, noticing that she had started to cry. Unlike the last time she cried, she allowed silent tears to fall, swallowing her sobs. I was curious as to why she kissed me. I came to the conclusion of waiting.

She slowly nodded her head, and allowed me to take her back inside. I led her to my room, and told her she could sleep there. I would just sleep with Soda.

I didn't even bother to ask Darry if she could stay, because I knew he would just refuse.

Turns out Soda's bed wouldn't fit me and him, so I slept on the couch. Darry sure was mad that I allowed a girl to sleep in our house. I finally got it through to him why she needed to stay with us, and to never go back to her father. I pondered about her family for a little while.

It still didn't make since. How could she be related to Johnny. They look nothing alike. My thoughts were broken. I heard the soft sound of a door being closed. I sat up from the couch and looked toward the hall door.

My eyes soon adjusted to the dark, an I saw a figure slowly walk through the hall door. It was memory. I closed my eyes ad pretended to be asleep.

" Are you awake?" She asked me, placing her hand on my cheek. I nodded, moving closer to he touch. I turned over to my side, allowing her to sit down.

She took the hint, and lay next to me. Memory snuggled into my, and I felt my heart jump.

" Sorry I kissed you Pony…" she whispered, I could feel her hot breath on my lips. I shuddered slightly, and I think she thought I was cold, because she came closer to me. Think, so close, I could feel her heart beat.

" It's ok… but why did you?" I asked, hoping it wasn't some dump answer like ' oh it was just a spur of the moment thing.

" I don't really know…" oh God. " I think its.. your gunna think I'm stupid…" she whispered, her breath on my neck now.

" Naw, just tell me…"

" I know we just met and all, but I really like you and stuff. I love being close to you, because I feel like you understand me." She paused for a moment, " Protect me forever?" there it was again, her breath, it was driving me crazy because I think I enjoyed it too much.

I pulled her closer to me, and she kissed m again, but it was a longer kiss, and not so gentile as her first.

" I think I'm in love with you…" she whispered, and I was sure my heart stopped

**fourth chapter. PLEASE reviw and tell me how you liked it, or disliked it**


	6. Chapter six

I was awakened in the middle of the night, by movement. I noticed memory slipping out of the room.

" Wher'rrea going?" my words slurred from sleep.

" You don't want Darry waking up and finding us in each others arms do you?" she asked, and continued walking to my room. I turned over, so my face was against the back of the couch.

I tightened the blanket around me, and tried to get back to sleep. What seemed like a few minutes later, I was woken up by Soda, who was jumping up and down for some reason.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Shaking my head, I walked toward my room to wake Memory. But when I got there, she was gone.

I panicked. I searched all over my room, and looked toward the bathroom. She wasn't there either. I walked back to my room, my heart pounding. I looked over to the neatly made bed, and found a note folded within the sheets.

_Dear Ponyboy, _

_I have gone back to my home, because to tell the truth, I was scared. I'm scared of being found, Scared of being hurt, and scared of getting my heart ripped to pieces. _

_You were kind to me, and you taught me that there is life beyond Johnnycake. Oh god Ponyboy, I miss him so much, but I know he is never coming back. I won't let my daddy hurt me. Not anymore. I will be back later today. _

_I think I'm gunna drop out of school. I know I was nagging you about your grades, but school just isn't for me, I just can't do anything right. Besides, I can get a job if I drop out. Then I can save up money for whatever I need. _

_I better get home before my folks wake up. _

_Bye Pony, maybe forever._

Maybe forever? I had no idea what she meant. Couldn't be good bye forever.. Could it. No no no, I said reading the note again. She said that she would be back later. Wait a minute… DROP OUT OF SCHOOL! She couldn't do that!

I knew for a fact, that she was one of the smartest people in all of Tulsa. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I wiped it away angrily. Why was I being so stupid? She didn't care about me! We just met! There was no way she cared about me!

Last night. She was so close to me last night… protect_ me forever?_ Her words echoed in my mind. A dream. All that was just a dream. Nothing even happened and it was the greatest dream I ever had. No. It wasn't a dream, but it may as well have been.

DAMNIT! Why was this happening? I don't know anything about her, I have no idea who she is! There is no reason why I should be feeling like this. No matter what I tell myself, my heart still feels like it was shattered.

Stress. I could get away with staying home again. I went into the bathroom, and did what I did in the nurses office…

Soda obviously heard me gagging, and walked in just as I threw up.

" Oh god Pony, you ain't goin' to school today!" he said as he grimaced. I nodded, and tried to get myself up, but failed, because I was still shaky from emptying myself. He picked me up and brought me into my room. " Where's that girl? Johnny's sister?"

He must have seen my expression, because he muttered an apology and left my room to talk to Darry.

**...· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- (( °º °  
"(¨v´¨):" °..··... ·· ..°  
..·°-:¦:- v´ Please Review!-:¦:- °·.. °.. ·· ... ·· ..°  
-:¦:- °.. ·· ... ·· .:.° -:¦:-****...· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**Daydreamer1313


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry, but I can't continue my stories right now, I have to DELAY them. My best friend's Dad is dieing, and I am taking it as hard as she is. I will be unable to update for a while, and I am so sorry, but this is a hard time for her and I.

LOVE DAYDREAMER 1314


End file.
